


Sky's The Limit

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Character of Color, Community: chromaticvision, Drabble, Gen, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: new assignment meant a change of costumes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky's The Limit

Angel loved the Hellfire Club's money was backing Magneto and his Brotherhood. It meant she had an unlimited budget when it came to finding a costume. She stared at herself in the mirror. She'd decided on a black leather halter top with a low back for her wings, short black leather skort, and knee high black boots. She could almost call herself the Black Queen to Emma's White Queen status.

"Are you done yet?" Mystique asked as she lounged in her plush chair.

" _Unlimited budget_. I may have found what I'm wearing, but there's nothing wrong with buying extra clothes."


End file.
